


Benjo

by THHuxley



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: A Mercy, Carnival, Fan Comics, Full Colour, Multi, The Divine Comedy references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THHuxley/pseuds/THHuxley
Summary: Comic inspired by The Terror, Episode Six, A Mercy.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to EdwardNotSoLittle for helping me with additional dialogue.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Page 6




	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8




	9. page 9

The 9th circle of hell was frozen Treachery, for betrayers and mutineers. The ice held the king of the underworld and his legions of treacherous shades. The lake it’s self was formed from the tears of Lucifer and the flapping of his wings kept it frozen.


	10. Page 10




End file.
